A en crever
by Hysteres
Summary: MATURE. Duo rentre d'une mission, traumatisé et instable. Sa compagne veut l'aider à porter son fardeau, mais c'est jeu mortellement dangereux. /Moralité: faut pas faire ch*er mémé, elle est psychopathe/


_Hello. Histoire écrite en 2004 sous le nom de « Cleo ». Cette fois-ci je crois bien que j'avais quelques tensions à évacuer… bah, autant écrire ce qui ne peut sortir autrement. Bonne lecture._

**Rating : J'ai décidé de poster cette histoire, même si elle se trouve à la limite de ce qui est accepté ici. Le thème est MATURE.** Il y a de la violence et de la mort, des gros mots, du sang, un couteau et du sexe. Mais en revanche, **il n'y a rien d'explicite**, je n'encourage ni la violence ni le viol, et les deux protagonistes de cette histoire s'en sortent vivants. Peut-être même heureux… ou pas.

.

Auteur : Cleo

Genre : pas joli… angst, quasi viol, NC-17, Duo psychotique, Hilde complètement maso et un psychopathe, mais lequel des deux ? Sérieusement, ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas les jeux horribles de domination.

(Ah, et j'espère que l'on comprend quand le couteau change de main :-s )

Disclaimer : _Gundam Wing_ belongs to Bandai, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.

.

* * *

><p><strong>À en crever<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tout ce sang. Sur mes mains, sur ma poitrine, sur mon visage, dans ma gorge, qui colle à ma peau.

Tous ces cris qui emplissent mes oreilles et résonnent sans fin dans ma tête….

Oui, car tout cela ne sort que de mon esprit. Seule cette pluie est réelle. Et deux heures que je marche sans but.

Avant, encore quelques heures en arrière, j'étais en mission. Demandez moi ça demain, je dirai « super giga pépère, comme d'hab' ! »

Et vous me croirez… Pourtant… cette fois… j'ai envie de vomir à me sortir les boyaux. Pour fuir ce goût de sang.

Cette fois…

Jamais Shingami n'a été aussi proche de l'orgasme.

J'ai tué. /Il/ a tué. Par centaines (par milliers ?) les âmes qui avaient eu l'audace de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Shingami a atteint l'extase cette nuit.

/Il/ a tué. Tué. Tué.

Je veux hurler. Planter mes ongles dans ma gorge et me faire mourir de douleur. Je veux /Lui/ faire mal. Je veux me saigner pour laver ce sang d'innocents, qui je le sais, adhère à mon corps comme une deuxième peau.

Putain de sort

Putain de faucheuse.

… Et je sais que j'y prends du plaisir.

Sottement, si j'avais cette « chose » qui se prétend la mort en face de moi, je la tuerais pour avoir joué avec nous.

…

Je débloque complètement. Tiens, je suis déjà passé dans cette rue, je crois… mais c'est sans importance.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je ne suis pas son pantin.

Je suis fort.

Je n'ai pas peur, car je suis la Mort

Rien ne me fait plus peur, pas même cette pluie qui tombe de plus en plus fort. Pas même ces voix qui hurlent à l'agonie dans ma tête.

La Mort n'a peur de rien.

Sauf d'elle même.

Je suis terrorisé. Par moi.

Je me révulse. Ce sang, ces cris, c'est moi.

Ces corps brûlés, c'est moi.

Cette pluie, c'est moi.

Cette souffrance, c'est eux. Ceux qu'/Il/ a tués.

Je marche toujours. Une ombre derrière moi qui tapote à mon épaule. « – Hé ! Ça va mon gars ? T'as pas l'air dans mon assiette, besoin d'aide ?… ! »

Je fais volte-face et mon poing vient lui fracasser la mâchoire. La silhouette s'écroule sous le coup de la douleur.

…

Je crois que je suis en train de hurler.

« – La seule chose qu'/Il/ veut, c'est du sang ! »

Je m'enfuis en courant.

Et cette pluie sans fin…

…

Je suis… peut-être que je suis le pantin de la faucheuse, après tout… peut-être que je suis son esclave, sa putain.

Je… Mais c'est quoi cette boule qui me fait mal à chaque fois que je déglutis ?

Tiens, je suis sous le porche d'un immeuble miteux… Ah oui, c'est là que j'habite. Je suis rentré chez moi sans m'en rendre compte, et par réflexe je presse le bouton à côté duquel figure mon nom.

Vu le temps que passe mon doigt à appuyer sur la sonnette,

je sais qu'elle sait que c'est moi.

La porte s'ouvre et je monte machinalement les escaliers.

« – Duo ! » est la première chose que j'entends quand sa porte s'ouvre en grand. Je crois qu'elle était très inquiète, mais franchement je m'en fiche. Fous-moi la paix si tu tiens à la vie.

Évidemment, ce n'est jamais aussi simple avec Hilde.

Elle m'examine avec attention et laisse un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant que je vais bien.

Comme elle se trompe.

…

Elle est allée chercher des serviettes et s'obstine à vouloir me sécher en me faisant sûrement des remontrances comme quoi à force de traîner sous la pluie je vais encore attraper froid.

Je n'écoute pas et je jette un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Rangé, propre. Même les bols pour le petit déjeuner plus tard. Pas possible, une vraie mère poule.

Tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi.

Tendresse, affection, amour,

gentillesse, douceur,

complicité gamine…

…

Pour /Lui/, c'est de la foutaise.

Elle, c'est un ange tombé sur L2, trop pure pour que j'aie normalement le droit de la toucher.

Et c'est ça qui l'excite, /lui/.

/Il/ a envie de la mordre, de ravager son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déchire les cordes vocales à force de hurler.

Je ne veux pas, moi.

Alors je lui demande de me laisser tranquille, je lui dis qu'il faut qu'elle s'éloigne au plus vite. Va te coucher, ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là maintenant et tout va bien.

.

Elle ne comprend pas. Elle reste.

Pour elle ça ne change pas grand chose, elle est déjà restée éveillée tout la nuit à m'attendre, à téléphoner aux autres pour savoir si j'allais bien, à apprendre que j'avais quitté la base sans mot dire et le regard dangereux.

Et puis elle m'a fait à manger.

Pour moi, c'est un supplice de plus. Savoir tout ce qu'elle a fait rien qu'en regardant ses grands yeux bleus, savoir la confiance qu'elle a en moi. Enfin, savoir son inquiétude.

Shingami est déjà assez excité ce soir, une victime de plus ne changera pas grand chose. /Il/ a envie de jouer.

Ne le tente pas, Hilde. Va-t-en, je t'en prie, je ne me contiendrai pas longtemps…

.

Une sonnerie retentit depuis la salle de bain annonçant que le bain est prêt et elle m'y conduit.

.

Alors je me décide. Je la prends fermement par les épaules et la secoue légèrement.

« – Je t'en prie bébé. Laisse-moi seul. S'il te plait. » Je la lâche presque rudement et claque la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Je m'y adosse « … je ne veux pas te faire de mal… »

Je sais qu'elle n'a pas bougé. Quelques instants passent.

« – Duo… » Elle se blottit contre la porte. « Tu ne vas pas bien, je veux t'aider. »

Non tu ne peux pas.

Je devine son corps contre la porte, comme si cette barrière entre nous n'existait pas. Elle est toute chaude. Comme un petit chaton.  
>Les petits chatons, ça se caresse. Ça s'étrangle aussi… ça se fait ravager.<p>

Non non non je ne veux pas

J'essaie une dernière fois, luttant contre ce feu qui dévore mes entrailles.

« – Va te coucher Hilde… » Je vais te faire mal.

Tellement innocente.

« – Non. Je ne veux pas. Je veux t'aider. »

Merde.

Elle le répète encore une fois

« Je

veux

t'aider. »

.

C'est trop tard.

…

Je suis faible.

Pardonne-moi Hilde, j'ai tout fait pour empêcher cela. Seigneur, pardonne-moi.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et je sors de la salle de bain. Elle s'est écartée pour me laisser de l'espace.

Trop tard.

Elle se rapproche de nouveau, mais je l'attrape à la gorge.

« –Du… » Sa voix s'étrangle quand je commence à serrer et nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Ses pupilles se dilatent.

Son cœur se met à battre plus rapidement. Je le sais.

Trop tard.

Son regard… Une proie devant son prédateur. La libellule piégée dans la toile qui comprend enfin que c'est trop tard en voyant l'araignée devant elle.

Un petit chaton qui comprend que cette main qui le serre de plus en plus fort n'a pas l'intention de le lâcher.

Elle m'appartient.

Ce sera mon jouet cette nuit. Et toutes les autres.

…

Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que je suis déjà en train d'explorer dangereusement sa bouche comme un seigneur visitant son domaine. Tout ça, c'est à moi. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

.

Un goût de framboise dans sa bouche. C'est écœurant. Je veux du sang.

Je mords ses lèvres impertinentes, assez fort pour étouffer dans ma bouche un cri de douleur alors que je goûte enfin son sang. Hum, c'est excitant… nous voilà pressés contre un mur et je cède à l'irrésistible envie de mouvoir mes hanches contre son petit corps de chaton. Contre son gré, ses hanches suivent le mouvement pour m'accueillir.

« – Duo, arrê… » Chut ma belle. Je viens seulement de commencer avec toi. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

Sa chemise de nuit m'énerve vraiment. Une jambe entre les siennes, la bouche vorace à son cou, mes mains soulèvent sa robe pour câliner l'espace brûlant entre ses jambes. Mais tu es tendue, ma jolie… attends, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Ma chère Hilde semble reprendre ses esprits et tente de se débattre. Je souris en continuant à dévorer son cou. Vu mon poids, elle ne pourra me déplacer mais ça rajoute toujours du piment à l'affaire. Mais elle me connaît bien. Un coup de genoux bien placé me fait grincer des dents et je me recule un peu. Elle en profite pour s'échapper de mon emprise.

Malgré la douleur je réussis à l'attraper au poignet et le sourire de violeur que je lui envoie la fait trembler. Elle recommence à se débattre mais cette fois je saisis l'autre poignet et je l'entraîne dans la chambre.

Le bureau fera parfaitement l'affaire.

J'ai envie de la prendre par derrière mais je veux d'abord voir ses yeux déchirés. Je la pousse contre le bureau en ignorant ses supplications. Sa bouche de nouveau en ma possession je tâte à l'aveuglette le bureau et j'arrive à ouvrir un des tiroirs. C'est là que je cache mes autres jouets.

Je sors Spawn du tiroir.

Spawn, c'est mon couteau fétiche. C'est une autre partie de moi. Une fois dans ma main, il signe l'arrêt de mort de ma proie.

Ou, comme ici, l'entrée aux enfers.

Je sens mon ange se tendre d'un coup lorsqu'elle réalise la présence du couteau. Hum… Peut-être commence t-elle à comprendre qu'elle ne peut plus m'échapper ?

A force de gigoter elle s'est retrouvée assise sur le bureau. D'un geste de la main j'envoie balader toutes les affaires inutiles de la surface de bois et je monte à mon tour.

Mon ange est immobile, son regard terrorisé braqué sur moi. Je lui souris vicieusement. Spawn qui suit scrupuleusement les lignes de son corps à travers le tissu de la chemise de nuit, la dompte et la fait se coucher, le regard toujours guettant d'autres mouvements.

Quand sa tête touche enfin la table elle ferme les yeux.

…

Et la voilà donc… étendue entre mes cuisses, un couteau sur la poitrine comme un petit agneau prêt à être sacrifié au dieu de la mort. Un petit agneau tellement pur qu'on veut le faire crier.

Spawn joue avec son cou tremblant tandis qu'elle déglutit. Comme une caresse, il passe lentement d'une oreille à l'autre laissant une fine trace rouge derrière lui. Non, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Pas à la gorge en tout cas.

Puis lentement, il descend vers sa poitrine. Les boutons de la chemise de nuit ne sont pas un obstacle pour lui qui découpe des ligaments.

Le tissu se déchire suivant le désir de Spawn. Finalement, il s'arrête et je dépose un chaste baiser entre les seins de ma demoiselle. Je me repositionne le temps d'admirer le tableau. Puis sans prévenir je reprends possession de sa bouche entrouverte pendant que Spawn déchire d'un coup sec le reste de l'ancienne chemise de nuit. Le cri apeuré de mon ange est étouffé dans ma bouche et son corps se retrouve parcouru d'un spasme causé par la terreur.

Hummm… j'aime ça.

Elle est tellement… innocente que ça me rend féroce… Tellement pure que je veux lui faire partager ma noirceur… oh oui.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je me rends compte qu'elle semble être… non qu'elle est d'accord. Rien n'est dit, seulement je le sens.

Quelle naïveté.

Spawn remonte lentement tandis que je me relève. J'observe son corps tremblant, ses seins tendus et gonflés… d'excitation ?

Tuer. Je. Veux.

Clin d'œil.

Spawn s'abat avec force devant moi.

Tuer

Tuer

Sang !

Clin d'œil.

Comme si j'avais fermé les yeux, ma vision me revient doucement

Devant moi… deux yeux grands ouverts, figés.

Pas de respiration.

Quelques mèches de cheveux fauchés à droite.

.

Le bureau est fendu. Il faudra le changer, tiens.

La respiration reprend. Mais les yeux ne clignent toujours pas.

Au fin fond de moi, je suis impressionné. Tu as regardé la Mort en face, petite. Et elle t'a ratée.

… Mais la partie n'est pas finie, tu m'excites encore plus !

.

Lentement je me penche, mes yeux rivés dans les siens.

Ma langue se met à jouer avec ses tétons, durs comme mon érection. Puis mes dents serrent.

Et tu gémis, chaton.

Tu gémis alors que je te mords au sang, que ma main gauche te griffe en t'attrapant la cuisse.

Et Spawn… il tremble. Il te veut mon ange, il veut ton sang.

D'un geste leste, il est en elle.

Et elle crie

Il ressort, et entre à nouveau.

Encore, encore.

Et je la mords.

Et ses mains, désespérées, accrochent le bord du bureau.

Elle écarte encore plus les jambes. Elle s'abandonne.

Dans la douleur et la peur, elle jouit.

.

Inspiration

Je reprends conscience de ma main droite, humide.

A force de tenir Spawn par la lame, j'ai fini par me couper.

Ce sang entre ses jambes… c'est le mien.

…

Pourquoi ?

Un peu perdu, je recule en chancelant.

Deux fois. Je t'ai ratée deux fois.

Et ton corps offert accepte la mort.

.

Spawn est tombé par terre alors que je m'adosse lourdement contre le mur.

Je ne comprends pas. Où est- /Il/ ?

.

.

Un mouvement devant moi me ramène à la réalité.

Elle est là, les mains posées sur mon giron.

Hein ?

Quand est-elle… ?

Et sa bouche est maintenant sur la mienne, affamée.

Ses mains ont défait ma ceinture et déboutonné mon jeans.

Où est parti le chaton ? Où est cette porcelaine que j'avais peur de casser ?

C'est mon tour de gémir lorsqu'elle descend sur moi.

.

Ses yeux. Aussi vides que les miens.

.

Ma tête se colle au mur alors que mes mains trouvent leur chemin sur ses hanches.

.

Mon corps lui répond, se soumet au rythme qu'elle impose. De plus en plus vite.

Et je perds connaissance, le temps d'une explosion cosmique.

L'éternité se passe.

.

Je sens vaguement son corps s'affaisser contre le mien. Et mon cou est collé au mur, incapable de bouger.

Nous nous serrons elle, le mur et moi, le temps d'atterrir.

Lentement

…

Et je prends conscience du vide. Le vide infini en dessous de moi.

Je suis seul. Je suis vide.

Comme un enfant.

Perdu.

Et elle me serre dans ses bras. Elle me retient sur Terre de toute la force de son être.

Mes joues sont humides.

Hilde…

.

Alors que tu te lèves, je regarde ton sourire chaleureux.

Mais tes yeux sont sans vie.

.

Tu n'es pas un petit chaton.

.

Tu t'es jouée de moi

.

Tu es une tueuse, comme moi.

Et ce soir, tu m'as fait tien.

.

Minutieusement, elle ramasse et range ce qui était posé sur le bureau.

Elle récupère en silence les lambeaux de la chemise de nuit.

Le linceul roulé en boule dans ses mains, elle sort.

.

Alors que je me tourne pour la regarder sortir de la chambre, je sens un tiraillement sur le côté de mon crâne.

Et tout d'un coup, je suis libre.

Ma tresse, telle un serpent mort, gît.

A sa place, Spawn est enfoncé dans le mur à deux centimètres de mon cou.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
